<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars in your heart bring me home by Cadetwyrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314401">The stars in your heart bring me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm'>Cadetwyrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Cat James T. Kirk, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Eating Disorders, Hoarding, Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Political Unrest, Slavery, Sort Of, dad Sulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's coworker, Dr. McCoy, practically drops a hybrid 'pet' cat named Jim in his lap, and he has to adjust to sharing his life and space with this illogical, but highly intelligent being, all while struggling with the different cultures that make up his own two halves. Vulcans insist that hybrids deserve freedom, while humans argue their inherent need to be owned and cared for, causing a rift between the two biggest members of the federation.</p><p>Rating may change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a Hannibal AU where Will was a cat hybrid and with my current obsession being Star Trek it spawned this. It won't get nearly as dark or violent as Pretty Kitty by stratumgermanitivum, but there will be future mentions of past sexual abuse and non con.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My apartment doesn't allow pets. Can you keep him for the week while I look for a permanent situation for him?”</p><p>Spock surveyed the scene. His coworker, Leonard McCoy, was just inside his door arms crossed over his chest, while the pet he was speaking of lounged across his couch as if he owned the place already. The Vulcan found the idea of these hybrid 'pets' distasteful, that humans used science to engineer what were essentially beings with all the sentience of their own species, just to keep them as 'pets'. It was completely illogical. And the political climate around the subject was becoming more and more unstable, especially with Vulcan and their open displeasure with what was essentially slavery.</p><p>“Doctor, You are aware of my cultures' thoughts about hybrids.” He said, even as he looked over the cat. He had short blond hair around the ears that were twitching towards their conversation, and tanned skin that was taught over too little muscle. He had a pair basketball shorts that hung low on his hips, sitting just below a golden tail that was barely a nub, unusual for any hybrid that wasn't a dog. His blue eyes were bright as he watched the two right back, loose smile on his face.</p><p>“I know, I know...” McCoy ran a hand through his already unkempt hair. “But look at him. He's clearly malnourished. I don't know how long he's been wondering the streets, and who knows what would have happened if someone else had found him.” </p><p>The Vulcan relented. It would be safest for the hybrid here. He could even contact his father and have it arranged to have the hybrid sent to Vulcan if he desired, for unquestioned freedom. “Very well.”</p><p>The doctor grinned and gave him a pleased slap on the shoulder which Spock only countered with a raised brow. “I'll pay you back for this. I know supplies aren't cheap.”</p><p>He raised a hand as a way to turn down the offer. “That will not be necessary.” He knew that the doctor, while a fellow instructor for Starfleet, made as much as him he also had child support from his divorce and a drinking habit to pay for.</p><p>“If you're sure.” When Spock nodded he sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Look, I gotta get down to the clinic. M'Benga called out and-”</p><p>“No need to explain yourself, Doctor. He will be safe with me.” He watched the human's shoulders drop as he relaxed.</p><p>“Thanks Spock.” McCoy turned to the hybrid. “See you later.”</p><p>Then Spock was left alone with the cat. “Are you hungry... ?”</p><p>“Jim.” The hybrid supplied, sitting up and licking his lips. “Starving.”</p><p>The vulcan doubted that, but he was quite thin so it wouldn't doubt a kernel of truth to it. “What would you like, Jim?” He asked as moved to the replicator. It had come programmed with a plethora of earth foods before he had moved in and added his own favorite vulcan dishes.</p><p>“A cheeseburger. And onion rings. Oh, and a milk shake!” Jim jumped from his seat, looking eager for a meal, even a replicated one.</p><p>The vulcan punched in for the cheeseburger and onion rings but left the milkshake out. He knew when someone was not used to eating it was best not to over feed them. He placed the food on the table in his breakfast nook and the cat was quick to sit and dig in. He ate quickly, messily, as if worried the Vulcan would take his food from him. He had no such plan so he simply replicated himself some spiced tea, and poured a cup of water for the feline. He watched as Jim snatched the glass and greedily swallowed the water down, Adams apple bobbing with his gulps.</p><p>“Will you be comfortable here until I am able to take you shopping this weekend?” Spock asked as he sat with his cup between his hands.</p><p>Jim nodded, wiping some sauce from his cheek with his thumb and sucking the digit clean. If he noticed the man across from him tense at the action he didn't say anything. “So long as I have food.”</p><p>The vulcan nodded. “I will teach you how to use the replicator.”</p><p>This earned a glare, as if saying <i>I'm not stupid</i>. “I know how to use a replicator.” There was a light hiss in his voice.</p><p>“Apologies. I have very little experience with hybrids and most are not taught such things.” This seemed to relax the cat. </p><p>“What do you teach?” Spock raised a brow at the question, the sudden change in topic. “That's a Starfleet Instructor's uniform. What do you teach?” Jim repeated after he motioned at the vulcan.</p><p>“Advanced Phonology and Inter-species ethics.” He supplied and took a long drink of his tea, watching as those blue eyes lit up. “I also tutor for computer programming.” he added.</p><p>Jim cleaned his plate, even going so far as to pick up any crumbs and licking them off his fingers greedily. Spock would have to explain how vulgar that was to him at some point. Instead he finished his tea said, “I will show you where you can sleep.”</p><p>This seemed to panic the feline as his ears pressed back against his skull and shrunk back in the chair. </p><p>“Jim...” He let some softness come to his voice, as humans seemed to react well to that when distressed so it might comfort the hybrid. “I assure you, you will have your own space.” He knew humans who kept these 'pets' tended to share their beds with them and clearly that idea troubled this particular cat.</p><p>“I will?” He didn't sound convinced. The vulcan nodded.</p><p>“I have a guest room you may use while you are here.” He stood and motioned the blond to follow. There was hesitation from the hybrid, but he eventually stood and followed him to the room.</p><p>It was sparse as Spock rarely had guests. A bed with utilitarian gray sheets and duvet, a floor lamp and a bare desk and chair where all the room contained. It did have a pleasant view of the apartment complex's common area, a courtyard of green grass around a cherry blossom about ready to bloom overlooking a small koi pond. </p><p>“You're not the best with interior design.” Jim mentioned as he walked into the room, picking at comforter.</p><p>“It is illogical to spend my funds on non necessities.” The vulcan explained. He raised a brow as the feline gave a large yawn, showing off sharp teeth and a sandpaper tongue.</p><p>“You keep it so warm in here. It's making me sleepy.” He said, blinking slowly as if it took him some effort.</p><p>“As a Vulcan, higher temperatures are more comfortable for me.” Spock put his hands behind his back. “You are welcome to nap however often you like. Please remain indoors until we can supply you with a collar.” He got a sleepy glare at that but ignored it. Currently it was the law that pets have collars on when outdoors alone. “I will be grading papers in the living room should you require anything.”</p><p>The feline seemed content to remain in the spare room for the remainder of the night as Spock did not see him again before he settled down to bed in his own room.</p><p> </p><p>Spock was always a light sleeper, so he was not surprised that his house guest's night time wondering woke him. He laid in bed, listening to soft sound of the feline's feet padding against the laminate floor. He also heard the replicator go off several times as Jim seemed go between it and other points in the apartment with seeming no logic to the pattern. It was when he heard quick steps race to the bathroom and the sound of retching that he got out of bed and pulled on a light robe.</p><p>He found the cat clinging to the toilet as he hunched over, body spasming while he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. His ears were back and his short tail was like a bottle brush. Spock knew humans would comfort others by rubbing their back or hold their hair out of their face in these situations but an unguarded touch to exposed skin was not something he desired. He just crouched next to the feline and hoped his presence was comfort enough.</p><p>Once the last of his dry heaves faded, the vulcan stated simply, “You ate too much.”</p><p>Jim pressed his head to the cool porcelain, giving him a tired look that spoke for him, <i>no shit.</i></p><p>Spock gave a light sigh through his nose. “You will always have food while here. You do not need to eat until you are sick.”</p><p>The feline didn't say anything, just giving him a defiant look before turning away. “Sorry.” He mumbled after a beat of silence, and the hybrid's stump of a tail twitched irritably.</p><p>“Vulcans require less sleep then humans, and cat hybrids even more so. There is no affront.” He let softness come to his voice again. </p><p>The blond stood suddenly and turned a shade of green not unlike Spock's kin, a sign that his stomach had yet to settle. The commander stood as well, reaching out a hand in case Jim needed support but not touching him. He could feel the sharp static of his emotions emanating from his golden skin even with the few inches between them.</p><p>While the vulcan could not distinguish the emotions without contact there was an aura of frustration around him. Then the hybrid did an about face, walking out of the bathroom. Spock heard the spare room door shut sharply, not quite a slam. It was clear the feline had experienced some sort of lack of food in the recent past, causing over eating to the point of sickness. Perhaps, for the sake of his health he should restrict his food intake.</p><p> </p><p>Spock was meditating when Jim entered his room. He did not have to open his eyes to feel the irritation.</p><p>“You locked me out of the replicator!” The feline hissed, not heeding the fact that he was interrupting a very important part of the Vulcan's day.</p><p>“When given free reign you ate yourself to sickness.” His voice was even as he brought himself out of his meditation, letting his eyes flutter open. He found the hybrid standing a few feet away, arms crossed and ears back. Had he possessed a full length tail it surely would have been whipping around with anger. “There is a bowl of fruit on the counter.”</p><p>“That rabbit food?” Jim huffed. “I'm a cat. I need meat.”</p><p>The vulcan slowly stood, running his hands down his robes to flatten any creases. “Hybrids are just as much omnivores as humans.” He pointed out. After he finished grading papers the night before he had indulged in research on the topic of hybrids. He found it unfortunately lacking.</p><p>Jim grumbled, but seemed to accept that answer. “Just... make breakfast soon? I'm hungry.” Before waiting for an answer he left the room. Spock felt a tad bit of amusement as he began getting ready, heading to his bathroom to groom and change.</p><p>He replicated a plate of eggs and bacon for the hybrid, and some avocado toast with roasted tomatoes for himself. He was quite fond of that earth breakfast and had it most days when he didn't chose a more vulcan option. They sat and ate together, Jim just as ravenous as the day before, if not even more so, visibly savoring the bacon in particular. The vulcan, meanwhile, took tidy measured bites.</p><p>Once their plates were empty, Spock replicated two more meals, one for his work lunch and one to stow in the fridge for the feline to eat later once hunger hit again. He also replicated a few more snacks of different kinds, hoping to appease the cat's apparent dislike of 'rabbit food'.</p><p>“I will return as soon as classes finish. It is only a fourteen minute and thirty five second walk to and from the campus so I will be no later than five fifteen.” He assured as he put on his uniform jacket. Jim hummed in reply, looking over the large shelf of physical books Spock had collected. His mother had instilled in him a love of reading, fiction and non. “I left my PADD next to the couch should you wish to read any of my digital collection.” He added. Golden ears twitched towards him in interest.</p><p>“Thanks, Spock. Have a good day.” The feline said as he pulled a tale of two cities from the shelf, cracking it open.</p><p>“You as well, Jim”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy had dropped by Spock's office at one point to ask about Jim. He was upset to hear about the feline's over eating, offering some medical advice to hopefully prevent it in the future. They then indulged in a bit of their mutual debating. While the doctor became visibly irritable and heated, a stark contrast to the vulcan's cool and thoughtful replies, he knew the human enjoyed the verbal sparing. </p><p>When the day concluded, he went straight home and was mildly relieved to find the door locked, as he had left it, and Jim didn't have a key, meaning he had heeded the vulcan's warnings of not wondering outside. Once he got inside and removed his jacket, he found all the non perishable snacks missing from where he had left them om the counter, causing him to raise a brow.</p><p>A quick glance and he found the feline was not in the main living area, but the spare room door was open. He quietly walked into the door way, spotting the hybrid half perched on the windowsill, A tale of two cities open and page down on his leg. His eyes were glazed as he looked out at the courtyard, appearing perfectly content in the dampening rays of the setting sun. Spock couldn't help his amusement when a bird flew past, startling the cat into alertness. </p><p>“I have returned.” He announced and blue eyes turned to him, a bright smile was shot his way.</p><p>“Good. God I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow. I hate being stuck inside.” The blond picked up the book, gently closing it and setting it on the bed, which was a mess of tangled covers, and pushed himself away from the window. “Whats for dinner?”</p><p>“I was considering making plomeek soup from scratch as I do not have classes tomorrow.” The Vulcan admitted, moving to the kitchen, hearing Jim following him. “Many Terrans find it rather bland. I can add redspice if that is an issue.”</p><p>“I'm hungry <i>now</i>.” The feline sounded petulant not unlike a child.</p><p>“Have a snack.” The commander motioned to the bowl of fruit. With a huff the blonde snatched an apple and took an obnoxiously loud bite. The fruit seemed to satiate him enough though as he moved to get the PADD and laid back on the couch to read as he ate.</p><p>This allowed Spock to focus on dinner, and an hour and a half later he was ladling the light broth into matching bowls. The redspice he had added made the color similar to the sands of his home planet. He set the bowls on the table and called to the hybrid, snapping his attention away from what he had been reading. </p><p>Jim set the PADD aside, tossing the apple core, which had been gnawed of every bit of available flesh, into the composter from across the room, punching the air in triumph when he landed his throw.</p><p>“That was unnecessary.” The vulcan pointed out as the feline joined him at the table. He got a shrug from the blond.</p><p>“Its fun. And you gotta admit it was a good throw.” He countered with a grin and picked up his spoon. It seemed having to use a spoon slowed down the ravenous hybrid, or he was settling into the fact that he was getting to eat regularly.</p><p>They ate in silence for a while, the only noise being the sound of spoons clinking against bowls, when Spock decided to bring up an idea. “Would you like to move to Vulcan?”</p><p>Jim looked up at him, confusion swimming in his ocean blue eyes. “You work at the academy, why would you-”</p><p>The vulcan raised a hand to interrupt him. “You misunderstand. Your staying here is a temporary circumstance.” He took note that the feline's ears seemed to drop in disappointment. “My father is vulcan ambassador to earth. He has produced many visas for hybrids fleeing to Vulcan.”</p><p>He could see the blond chewing the inside of his cheek as if physically chewing on the offer. “No.” He finally decided with a shake of his head. “I don't want freedom unless it's on earth. It's my home.”</p><p>“Fascinating.” Spock muttered to himself. “I will attempt to afford you as many freedoms I can during your stay.”</p><p>“Then unlock the replicator.” Came the reply, the challenge.</p><p>“It is for your own health, Jim.” This earned him a glare but the vulcan did not stand down. A huff and the feline stood, leaving a few spoonfuls of soup in his bowl.</p><p>“The soup was good.” He bit out, before storming to his room, though he did not close the door this time. </p><p>Spock was sure those sensitive ears caught his sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i got the Chulu bite and I'm working on a fic with them that takes place in the same universe before this one haha hope to get it up eventually. Got the Russian from google so if I made a mistake, let me know. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jim.” Spock stood at the foot of the blond's bed, attempting to rouse him. “You require a shower before we leave.” He could smell the sweat on the hybrid, most likely due to the higher than average temperature he kept his apartment at.</p>
<p>The feline grumbled, rolling over and twisting himself even further into the tangle of bedding. “It's the weekend.” He murmured. “That means sleeping in.”</p>
<p>“I have allowed myself an extra thirty minutes of sleep, as well as allowing you to continue sleeping while I showered, groomed, and meditated.” The vulcan pointed out. “What would you like for breakfast?”</p>
<p>That question caused curious golden ears to perk up. “Can I have more bacon?”</p>
<p>“Not only bacon.”</p>
<p>“I like quiche with bacon in it.” He spotted those bright blue eyes poking out from under the covers. “With cheese.”</p>
<p>“And Spinach?” The vulcan suggested. He got another grumble from the hybrid but Jim did not verbally refuse. </p>
<p>He was just pulling the quiche from the replicator when the feline was padding out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He set it on the table and replicated himself a fruit salad made from vulcan and other alien fruits.</p>
<p>“Are all vulcans vegetarian?” Jim asked as he sat down and started eating, just as slowly as he had the plomeek soup.</p>
<p>“Affirmative. All but the v'tosh ka'tur. They do not believe in the teachings of Surak and of the reform.” He met curious blue eyes with his own. “There is a brief book on Vulcan history in standard among my collection.” </p>
<p>“Cool.” The smile warmed Spock, and the fact that the feline seemed interested in Vulcans probably pleased him more that it should have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After eating it took approximately twelve minutes to convince Jim to take a shower. Clearly he shared an actual cat's dislike for water as he only stayed under the spray long enough to get clean and no longer from the sounds inside the bathroom. Spock had allowed the hybrid to borrow one of his vulcan style robes as it would fit his different build much easier than the vulcan's shirts and trousers. He also vehemently refused to wear shoes, weather or not they would fit.</p>
<p>“I like having a direct connection to the ground.” He argued with folded arms, and for now the commander didn't press. </p>
<p>They left the apartment together, Jim following closer that what had been permissible between them had he been human, but it would be safer for him until he got a collar. That was their first stop, as a five minute walk brought them to a hybrid specialty store.</p>
<p>“Do you have an opinion on a collar?” Spock asked as they walked in, the Orion behind the counter not even looking up from his book even at the jingle from the old fashion bell above the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don't want one.” The feline said, looking around with a clear distaste. </p>
<p>“Then I will choose for you.” The vulcan approached a display of collars, hands clasped behind his back as he considered each one in turn. It was when he picked up a black one with a pattern of white stars that he heard Jim's voice from where he wondered over to another isle.</p>
<p>“Oh, I've read The Brothers Karamozov!”</p>
<p>“Eh-? Oh, ah... Dah? It iz a wery good book.” Came the shy reply, and Spock went to find the feline was speaking to a brown haired dog, his curled tail giving an unsure wag as he held the book to his chest.</p>
<p>“I'm Jim.” The blond greeted with a smile that the vulcan hadn't seen yet in the few days he had known Jim. It looked... flirtatious. He held out a hand and the canine took it to share a shake before drawing his hand back.</p>
<p>“Pavel Andreievich Chekov.” The brunette had a simple gold collar around his own neck with a shiny tag that said 'Pasha'.</p>
<p>“Well, Pavel Andreievich Chekov...” Jim purred out the name as he leaned his hip against a shelf, causing the subject of his attention to flush lightly. He opened his mouth to continue when another human came around the corner at the end of the aisle. </p>
<p>“Pasha?” Spock recognized the man as Cadet Hikaru Sulu, even in his casual Henley and jeans instead of the red cadet uniform. He did not recognize the small child he had hiked up on his hip however, but the dog seemed please to see them.</p>
<p>“Ah! 'Karu, Zvezda moya!” He nearly bounded over and rubbed his nose against that of the child the cadet held, eliciting a giggle. “Solnyshko.” He cooed at the little girl, tail wagging full force.</p>
<p>Jim sighed, not looking very disappointed about the clear affection between them, a softer smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Cadet.” The vulcan greeted, pulling Sulu's attention up from where he was smiling fondly at the two.</p>
<p>“Commander Spock! I had no idea you had a pet. Didn't peg you as the type.” The younger man said while the canine continued to speaking softly and fondly in Russian to the child.</p>
<p>“Jim is staying with me while a better situation is found.” He said simply, and didn't miss the small sigh from the feline even if he did not acknowledge it. “I also did not 'peg' you as one to have a hybrid.”</p>
<p>Sulu gave a wry smile, though didn't look entirely pleased. “A family friend got him for me before I could argue.” He explained. There was a slight yelp. “Demora, honey, don't pull on Pasha's ears. It's kind of a blessing though, especially for this little one-” he hiked the little girl up as little higher, “-what with my husband passing a few years ago.”</p>
<p>“I grieve with thee.” Spock said and bowed his head. He didn't talk about personal lives with students, and had no idea about Sulu's late husband.</p>
<p>“It gets better the more time that passes.” He said, grabbing a little wrist as the child reached a hand towards Spock, eyes locked on his pointed ears. “Darling, Vulcans don't like being touched. Well, sorry to cut this short but we need to stop by the bank then the library and then- er... we have a busy day.”</p>
<p>The commander nodded, understandingly. “Of course cadet. See you in class.”</p>
<p>“You too, Commander.” Sulu nodded to him and Jim in turn before holding out his hand for Pavel to take. “Come, Lapushka.”</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Jim pushed himself up, giving a displeased look at the collar the vulcan had picked out. “They were cute together.”</p>
<p>“They were very affectionate.” Spock agreed, looking the feline over to gauge his reaction as he asked, “Were you flirting with Mr. Chekov?”</p>
<p>The hybrid gave a noncommittal shrug and his tail was twitching under the robes. “I <i>am</i> a tom cat.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything else you require here?” He asked. When he got a shaken head he moved to the counter and Jim followed behind. The Orion finally looked up from his book, and set it aside with an annoyed sigh. He was young and yet his orange hair was already starting to recede.</p>
<p>The collar was quickly paid for, and the shopkeeper tossed a laser pointer into the bag with it, probably some sort of free promotion. Spock then moved to a tag engraver by the door to get one with Jim's name as well as his own information in case the cat got in trouble while he was not around. It was only temporary but he was the commander's ward still so he would do the best he could while he could.</p>
<p>“Would you like to put on the collar now?” He asked as his fingers quickly slipped the tag in place. It was illogical but he had picked out a star shaped one to match the design on the collar.</p>
<p>“Well I have to put it on at some point.” Jim said and bowed his head. Spock hesitated for a moment, and considered asking the feline to put it on himself to spare any accidental touching. Yet the fact that the blond, who clearly detested the idea of a collar was signaling for him to put it on. It seemed strangely vulnerable.</p>
<p>His hands were steady as he unclipped the band, and wrapped it around the tanned neck, securing it into place with a click. He took the slightest intake of breath as his hands brushed against skin when he pulled away, lashes fluttering against his cheeks despite himself. That mind was unlike any he had touched before, even with the barest glimpse he had gotten. There was a sharpness, an intelligence there that made him want to meld with the feline to get a deeper look.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes he found Jim giving him a curious smile. “You okay there Spock?” He asked and the vulcan simply nodded, shoving the bag with the laser pointer into his pocket.</p>
<p>“You emotions are very... loud.” Spock said. It wasn't a lie completely. The cat looked proud at that. “We will purchase clothes for you now.” The change of subject was on purpose, as he didn't want to dwell on what little of the hybrid he had seen.</p>
<p>They walked to their next destination, a store full of classic earth wear of various styles. Jim looked to Spock as they entered, clearly asking permission and when he got a nod he he wondered through the isle. A store employee wondered over to the Vulcan, a customer service smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful cat. Gold is such a rare fur color.” She said, conversationally. “Where did you get him?”</p>
<p>“He was a stray.” He supplied simply. The woman, her name tag reading 'Janice', was keeping a respectful distance so he did not see a need to be rude.</p>
<p>“Oh? Did you find him without a tail?” With the nod she frowned. “How unfortunate! Docking is so cruel. I don't even understand why they do it to dogs.”</p>
<p>The conversation was mostly one sided as Janice spoke about her own cat, a fully animal one, an round orange tabby from the pictures she showed off.</p>
<p>Jim soon returned, arm full of various shirts and a few pairs of jeans, and quite a bit of plaid. “If this is too much I can put some back.” He said.</p>
<p>Spock shook his head. “You may get it all.” As he said this Janice took the pile of clothes and headed to the register to ring up the purchase. This earned him a bright smile from the feline.</p>
<p>“Thanks Spock!” </p>
<p>After an offer to make adjustments for the hybrid's tail, the nub that it was, the vulcan accepted. Jim tried to argue about the extra charge but the commander argued back that it was illogical to have casual clothes that were uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“You're such a pretty kitty.” Janice said as she folded the adjusted jeans, pausing to reach over and ruffled his hair. Spock expected Jim to dislike the action but instead he just bumped up into the hand, flirty smile back on his face.</p>
<p>“You're not hard on the eyes yourself.” He purred out, shooting a meaningful look as she giggled.</p>
<p>“And such a flirt!” She chuckled, rubbing against one golden ear before pulling back.</p>
<p>The vulcan took the bags, and led the way back into the street. “Are you hungry, Jim?” He asked and ears twitched excitedly at the prospect of food. </p>
<p>“Can we get Chinese?” He requested and Spock nodded. He heard the feline whisper out a happy little 'yes'. It was a short walk to the restaurant that the vulcan went to on the rare occasion he craved that particular type of earth food.</p>
<p>It was when they were seated with their meals that Jim did something he had yet to do since they met, talk about himself. “I was born in Iowa. A barn cat.”</p>
<p>The vulcan raised a brow. He knew some used hybrids for physical labor on farms. Their natural scent, close to that of their full animal counter parts, tended to discourage any pests like rodents or predators which was an added benefit. “What brought you to San Francisco?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Someone bought me.” The cat shrugged as he stabbed a bit of chicken far harder than necessary. “He lived in LA though. So when I got away from him I headed north and found myself here.”</p>
<p>“Was your tail docked for farm work?” He saw Jim tense, and realized the question wasn't as innocent as he thought. His eyes downcast and dark, he didn't speak for a long moment.</p>
<p>“Kodos didn't like tails getting in his way.” There was a low snarl in his voice. He didn't elaborate, focusing instead on shoving as much food in his mouth as fast as possible.</p>
<p>“You are not required to speak of things that are upsetting to you.” Spock assured, voice soft in the way he let it when the hybrid was upset.</p>
<p>The rest of the meal and walk home was shared in silence. The vulcan picked up another key for Jim from the apartment's front desk so he could come and go as he pleased. Once inside his guest brought his new clothes to his room and changed. He came back out in jeans, an old fashion NASA shirt, and a red plaid button up open over it.</p>
<p>The silence continued as Spock settled on the couch, grading papers and planning lessons, and Jim eventually joined him, reading through the Vulcan history book he had been told about before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was setting when a chime came from the door, and Spock found Doctor McCoy, uneasy smile and hand holding up a six pack of beer. “Mind if I come in?”</p>
<p>The vulcan simply stepped aside to let the human in, and moved to turn down the heat. The man always complained about the temperature. “Oh shit, is that beer?” Jim was up from the couch, and pulling said drink from the doctor in a moment.</p>
<p>“What the- You can't drink that-”</p>
<p>“Hybrids metabolize alcohol the same way humans do. He may have one.” The commander said, eyebrow raising at the snap of the can opening.</p>
<p>McCoy huffed and crossed his arms. “I brought them for you.” He watched warily as the feline drank two deep gulps and pulled away with a satisfied 'ah!'</p>
<p>“I do not partake in alcohol.” This caused the doctor to flush and stammer.</p>
<p>“Shit I didn't know! If I did I would have brought something else!”</p>
<p>“The gesture is still appreciated, Doctor” The human fidgeted for a long moment, as if not taking the vulcan's words seriously for a moment. Then with an exaggerated sigh he let his shoulders relax.</p>
<p>“I had a reason for coming, Spock.” He insisted, eyes landing on the feline, who was back on the couch, book in one hand and beer in the other.</p>
<p>“I suspected as much.” Spock stated coolly, but let the brunette explain.</p>
<p>“I did some research and there are two options.” He held up his fingers to emphasize his statement. “Either we take him to a special shelter, the closest one is in Sacramento.” Jim was still nose deep in the book, but ears swiveled in their direction, clearly listening. “Which means anyone can adopt him. That or he stays here.”</p>
<p>“That is a decision for Jim to make.” The vulcan said, hands behind his back. He ignored the little whisper of hope in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>“I want to stay here.” The answer barely took a moment to be decided and the hybrid put down book, watching them with a challenge to argue bright in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, that's that.” McCoy said with a shrug, brushing his hands together as if patting dust off them. “So... mind if I stay for a little while? Don't want Jim drinking all the beer on his own.”</p>
<p>Spock did know that the feline had self control issues, and despite how others might see it he did enjoy the fellow instructor's company. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about an hour and a half that McCoy stayed as a guest, drinking half the beers while Jim had the other half. There was no official dinner that night, just various snacks that the two others insisted to Spock went well with beer. He tried a few of them that were vegetarian friendly but found the majority off them too salty. Though he was fond of the potato skins. </p>
<p>They sat on the couch as they talked about various subjects, Spock on one end, McCoy in the middle, and Jim ended up with his head in the doctor's lap, hand scratching through his hair as his legs swung over the arm of the couch. The vulcan was decidedly not jealous of the purr the brunette was eliciting from the feline.</p>
<p>“I should go.” McCoy stated but didn't get up, stroking fingers over a twitching ear. “I have a clinic shift in the morning.”</p>
<p>Jim pouted up at him, reaching his arms up to grab at his shirt. “Your hands are so nice though.” Both of them where clearly tipsy.</p>
<p>“Ask Spock to pet you then.” McCoy grunted, light flush on his cheek. </p>
<p>“He's a vulcan though.” There was a light mewl to his voice that made Spock feel something deep in his gut he couldn't put a name to. “Touching makes him uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“If it is something you desire-” The Vulcan started before he could think about what he was offering. “-I can put aside my discomfort.”</p>
<p>The two stared at him a long moment, and Jim was the first to move, slinking off the couch with all the grace of the animal side of him. He knelt at Spock's feet, cheek resting on his knee and looking up with hopeful blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Definitely going now.” The doctor got up before either of them moved. “See you Monday.” With a swish of the door Spock was left with a hopeful hybrid watching him. He tried to hide the deep swallow he took, but reached a slow hand to place between those alert ears.</p>
<p>The mewl came the second they made contact, and the vulcan could feel the pleasure buzz up through his hand. He gave a curious scratch at the scalp under his finger, causing a content trill from the blond. They sat like that for a while, Spock so focused on the pleasant emotions coming from the hybrid he didn't even keep track of the time, but he could feel the sleepy fog come over the feline's thoughts.</p>
<p>“You should sleep.” He said softly, the first time he wasn't using the tone to comfort.</p>
<p>“yeah...” Came the sleepy reply, though he didn't move until Spock pulled his hand back. He ignored the disappointed sound. “Fine. Thanks Spock.” </p>
<p>The tipsy cat stood, and the vulcan almost stood to help him steady himself but the hybrid just wobbled to his room and closed the door. Spock let his lips twitch a bit in affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the replicator stirred Spock from his sleep. He waited for a moment, staring at the ceiling to listen for any other sounds. The sound of a plate hitting a surface and eating roused him more fully and he got up, his night robe pulling on easily.</p>
<p>The hybrid didn't notice him at first, as he was watch from the master bedroom's doorway. Jim was crouched over an entire nine inch diameter chocolate cake, shoveling hand fulls into his mouth like a wild animal.</p>
<p>“You will make yourself sick.” The cat froze, fur on his tail sticking straight up, and ears focused in on the speaker. “How did you unlock the replicator?”</p>
<p>Jim looked back at him, his face covered in crumbs and icing, and he was visibly sheepish. “Hacked it. Want some?' He offered, sliding the cake minutely towards the vulcan.</p>
<p>Spock raised a brow. “Chocolate does... not agree with me.” He said, walking over and leaning down to pick up the remaining half of the cake. “If it would help your self control, you may meditate with me in the mornings.” He offered as he put the cake in the fridge.</p>
<p>The feline stood, using his fingers to clean his face an then licking them clean. Spock hoped that the hybrid didn't notice him pointedly not watching him. “I can try it.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've kinda been in a weird fog the last few days and kinda feel like this chapter may have suffered a little from that... Sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four days when Spock is awoken again. Jim had been doing well, agreeing not to use the replicator during the night, and meditation seemed to ease his food related anxieties. No, it was not anything he had heard before from the feline. At first he wasn't sure what exactly had pulled him awake when he heard a long, loud yowl, so very animal, and so terrified. It shook him.</p>
<p>He was up out of bed, not even bothering with a robe when he raced to the spare room. There Jim was, claw like nails digging into the bed, shredding sheets, back arched almost completely up and off the covers and head thrown back in a look of agony. He didn't think twice as he grabbed the blond's shoulders in an attempt to wake him and he could feel that torment, the pain, the fear, the hunger, shoot into his mind.</p>
<p>“Jim.” He said insistently, not letting go even as one of those hands came to defensively swipe at him, leaving clean lines of green on his arms, another howl of fear and distress coming with it. “Jim.” He pulled the hybrid into his arms, holding him tight against his chest even as he squirmed and struggled.</p>
<p>It was an invasion of his mind, but Spock was unsure what else to do, so he pushed reassurance through their contact. That he was safe. He was with him. He was home. It took a while but soon the distressed noises and fighting eased, and blue eyes blinked open. He felt confusion come through the other emotions, taking them over, which was far more desirable. </p>
<p>“Spock?” The hybrid croaked out, ears that his been pulled back in his hair now slowly coming forward.</p>
<p>For a moment longer the vulcan didn't pull back, but once he did he was relieved to see the agony gone from Jim's features. “Yes. You were having a nightmare.” He felt a flash of hot embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Oh god... I'm sorry. Your arm!” They looked down in unison at the green claw marks that were blooming with droplets of green blood.</p>
<p>“It is of little matter at the moment.” The vulcan said as he moved them to sit on the edge of the bed together. “Do you wish to talk about it?”</p>
<p>The feline thought about it, and almost looked about ready to but in the end shook his head. Spock wanted to pressure, to comfort, but growing up in a culture like his own, he wasn't sure how to do it properly without hurting Jim. And that was the very last thing he wanted to do. But he did give the hybrid a long stroke from the top of his head to the base of his tail, earning a half-hearted trill.</p>
<p>“Stay...? Just until the morning?” There was still a background buzz of fear in those blue eyes. How could the vulcan possibly turn him down.</p>
<p>“Of course, Jim.” He agreed softly. “Let me clean my arm and I will return shortly.”</p>
<p>Spock moved to the main bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit from under the sink. He maybe rushed cleaning and tending the scratch more than he would on any other occasion. And when he returned to the spare room again, Jim was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Blue eyes met his, then trailed down his body as a light flush bloomed across his tan cheeks. It reminded the vulcan he was still only in his boxer briefs. </p>
<p>“You should try and continue to sleep.” Spock suggested softly and the hybrid nodded, flopping onto the sweaty sheets. He then patted the remaining space next to him on the twin bed. The vulcan shook his head. “I will meditate for the remainder of the night.” It was not ideal but would suffice.</p>
<p>“You need sleep too.” Jim pointed out, before his face turned more pleading, what a human might call a 'puppy-dog' look. “I don't think I can fall back asleep unless I have someone to cuddle.”</p>
<p>The commander hesitated. Touch was a very important comfort to humans, and hybrids even more so. And Jim needed comfort now. He also did not desire to see the feline's disappointment if he did not concede. So as silent agreement he settled himself in the bed. He was surrounded in a tangle of golden limbs in a blink, and felt the pleasant hum of satisfaction and contentment through the press of skin. The feline was quick to fall back in the fog of sleep, but it took Spock a little longer. But when he did the quiet sound off the mind next to him was very pleasant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a study group coming here after class today. It is a monthly occurrence” Spock said over breakfast. Jim looked up from his own food, a sausage link sticking out of his mouth. “It is small and only consists of three cadets. Mr. Sulu is one of them.” He added. The familiar named seemed to perk the feline's interest.</p>
<p>“Who are the other two?” He asked once he had a mouth free of food. While he still ate like a starving animal sometimes, he had some manners.</p>
<p>“Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura.” He said as he removed another gespar seed pod before taking a bite of the pinkish flesh. Replicated was not nearly as good as fresh, but no specialty stores in town sold them. “I am tutoring them for computer programming. You are welcome to join.” He knew the hybrid was more than smart enough to keep up.</p>
<p>“Is Sulu bringing Pavel?” At the shake of the commander's head the cat shrugged. “I'll read in my room then. I'd feel weird being the only pet there.” He said as he took a larger than necessary bite of pancakes. He wiped a stray bit of syrup from his lip and languidly lapped it off his finger, eyes locked with the vulcan, who felt the tips of his ears heat slightly.</p>
<p>“You are welcome to join if you change your mind.” Spock did not like the minute shake that came with his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim was lounging, prone on the living room floor in a spot of sunlight, reading a PADD, when Spock and his study group entered. He looked up and gave them all a bright smile as he moved to stand. The vulcan half expected him to hang around to get some pets from the group, though he would have no luck with Nyota. While she hadn't said anything, the look on her face when the commander explained his house guest gave him the distinct impression that the woman was not fond of cats, hybrid or otherwise.</p>
<p>However, Jim kept his word and took the PADD into his room, closing the door until it was barely ajar. The group, after being offered drinks, settled into the living room. Spock sat on the couch with Nyota, while Sulu and Scott sat on the floor around the coffee table. It was a routine they fell into easily. </p>
<p>Nyota, at one point, put a hand on his knee, leaning close to point to something on his PADD. It was an invasion of his personal space he allowed to few, as they had grown close. He had even considered pursuing a more romantic relationship with her. The vulcan's sensitive ears picked up a low hiss that the human's around him didn't seem to notice. His eyes flicked up to the spare room door just in time to see gold ears disappear back into the room.</p>
<p>The session went on for two hours before the cadets packed up and left, though Nyota stayed behind and held out an old fashion business card out to Spock, who took it and read over the name. Taurus Tearoom.</p>
<p>“It's where I work.” She said with a smile. “I work this Saturday if you want a free cup. We have several types of vulcan tea.”</p>
<p>Spock let his lips twitch into a vulcan version of a smile. “I am intrigued by the offer, Nyota. If nothing comes up I will endeavor to be there.” She smiled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>When the door closed behind her, the vulcan expected Jim to come out of his room, but when there was no sign of him, he moved to replicate some food for them both. It was later than they usually ate so he was sure the feline was hungry. He left the food on the table and moved to the spare room, giving a light knock before pushing it open.</p>
<p>The hybrid was sat at the desk, blue eyes glaring at the words on the PADD, and from how they were not moving he was clearly only pretending to read. “I have replicated a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for you.” He announced.</p>
<p>The blond sighed and set down the PADD, stiffly pushing back from the desk to stand. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>His apparent agitation only continued as he stuffed his mouth with noodles once seated. “You are jealous of Nyota.” The vulcan stated as he made the connection, and this caused Jim to cough up a bit of his food, cheeks pinking. </p>
<p>“That's- I'm not-” He sputtered.</p>
<p>“Jim. If I were to enter a romantic relationship with her I would not provide you with any less attention.” Spock stated, which only caused more distress from the feline.</p>
<p>“You're- that's not- I'm... Ugh...” The cat gave a loud sigh and put his reddening face in his hands. “God you're thick.”</p>
<p>The commander tilted his head slightly. “I have the average body mass of a vulcan-” He was cut off by a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“That's not what I meant.” The hybrid was grinning as he lifted his head. He then gave a wave of his hand as if to brush away the subject. “Just... don't like new people in my territory.”</p>
<p>Spock had a feeling that was an excuse but didn't push it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>McCoy was leaning against Spock's desk next to him the next day, complaining about his students while the vulcan read his PADD, listening enough to keep up. He was distracted however when he noticed a charge on his credit chip that he could no recollection making at a place called 'Unleashed'.</p>
<p>“They couldn't even find a vein in a Dreagnen. They're practically nothing but veins- are you listening?” The doctor craned his neck to see what caused his coworker's eyebrows to knit together.</p>
<p>“I do not recall this purchase.” Spock said, holding the screen closer for his companion to read.</p>
<p>“Unleashed, huh? I think that's a hybrid club.” McCoy said, raising a brow. “Maybe Jim took your chip.”</p>
<p>This caused the vulcan to tighten his lips in displeasure. “If he had requested it I would have supplied him with one of his own.” It was not uncommon in large city to have gathering places for hybrids to mingle, and had the feline expressed a desire to visit one he would have been more than willing to supply him with the funds to do so.</p>
<p>The brunette shrugged. “He is private about certain things.” He pointed out, before frowning. “Though if he has the same amount of self control with alcohol he does with food I worry for his liver.”</p>
<p>“He has improved.” The vulcan said distantly. But he had decided he would sacrifice one night's sleep to see if Jim would attempt it another night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock waited until he heard the front door close before he stood and dressed. The spring nights were cool, and he wished for stealth so he pulled on a dark navy turtle neck and navy slacks before following Jim out the door.</p>
<p>He trailed far enough behind that he wouldn't be easily be noticed, the fact that he was downwind from that sensitive nose only worked in his favor. The hybrid seemed to know exactly where he was headed and the vulcan had to wonder if he had visited this club before they lived together. It was situated in a part of town he had never ventured to, full of run down stores and hole in the wall bars and restaurants. Jim entered a door tucked tightly between two shops shops, above which hung a blinking neon sign that read the name of the club.</p>
<p>When Spock grew close to the door a burly doberman hybrid stepped in his way. “No humans, bud.” He growled.</p>
<p>“I am not human.” He turned his head to show his pointed ears, and the bouncer hesitated. “I have no intention of harm.”</p>
<p>After a long silence, neither pulling their gazes away, the canine sighed and stepped aside. “Any sign of ruckus and I'll throw you out.” He warned. Most 'pets' knew enough about Vulcan's loud protest of their treatment that they were easily trusting of the aliens. He nodded in thanks and headed inside.</p>
<p>The door opened into a staircase which creaked under his measured foot steps, though he could barely hear it over the thump of music that pulsed through the building. It was definitely a dance club. He pushed aside a beaded curtain to enter the main room. It was full of all manner of hybrids, some of which he hadn't known even existed. Their many bodies gyrated the the rhythm of music, the smell of sweat and arousal thick in the air. Their thoughts and emotions radiated off of them, making the air feel like that before a lightning strike.</p>
<p>Scanning the crowd he spotted Jim, his hair a mess, his green plaid unbuttoned to his stomach and he had his arm wrapped around a taller black rabbit. Their bodies were pressed close and their mouths seemingly even closer.</p>
<p>He kept himself in a dark corner and everyone else seemed content to ignore the non hybrid. His plan was to wait for feline to leave and he would confront him on the way home. He watched as Jim and his companion moved to the bar. The blond used his credit chip to buy a drink. The cat turned away to greet someone and Spock's sharp eyes caught the sight of the rabbit drop something into his glass. He started moving almost as soon as the hand had reach for the drink.</p>
<p>He was pushing through the crowd, ignoring the annoyed noises and careless of the minds he brushed with his own. His heart was racing at his side, his stomach dropping as he watched, as if in slow motion, as Jim picked up the glass and took a long drink.</p>
<p>He caught the feline by the wrist, causing the liquid to spill against the bar.</p>
<p>“Spock-?” He could feel the confusion, surprise, and anger prickle through exposed skin. But that didn't matter. “What the hell-”</p>
<p>“Your drink was drugged.” The statement caused the feline to still, and he stared for a long moment before his gaze moved over Spock's shoulder to the rabbit. </p>
<p>“Axel, you sick son of a bitch!” Came the hiss and he stepped forward to swipe at the other hybrid, but his foot seemed to collapse under the weight, causing the vulcan to hold him up against his own chest. The commander considered going back on his word to the bouncer about not causing any harm.</p>
<p>“We will head home.” He said instead, rubbing just above that tail nub despite Jim's low growls. He could feel his mind fogging quickly, and panic bubbling up. “You are safe with me.” Spock shot a dark look at Axel, who flinched back.</p>
<p>The vulcan put one of the hybrid's arms over his shoulder, and an arm around his waist, helping him walk out of the club. He didn't acknowledge the concerned look the bouncer shot them as they headed down the street.</p>
<p>“You're such a romantic, Spock...” Jim mumbled, voice slurred. “My knight in shining armor! You know, I'd suck your dick if you asked.”</p>
<p>Spock felt his ears burn at that declaration, but solemnly ignored it, as well as the rest of the felines mumbling, and very obvious advances. It seemed the longer they walked, the more feverish and... sexually aroused the hybrid was feeling. It distantly reminded him of the Plak tow he would eventually be put through when his time came. This made him feel all the worse about the things Jim was saying. He clearly wasn't of his own mind. </p>
<p>By the time they reached the apartment, the blond was squirming and mewling like a cat in heat, which the vulcan supposed he was. He laid the feline on the couch, easily avoiding the sluggish hands that attempted to grab him. He dug out his communicator and pressed the contact for McCoy.</p>
<p>“Spock do you have any idea what time it is?” Came the disgruntled voice, accent thick in his tired state.</p>
<p>“1:24 am, Doctor.” Spock answered simply, and continued before the man could complain. “Jim was indeed at a club. His drink was drugged. It appears to be some sort of aphrodisiac. He as a fever, which I assume is not an intended affect of the agent.” </p>
<p>He heard a string of curses on the other end along with some background shuffling. “I'll be there in a minute.” The call ended and the vulcan set the communicator aside, returning his attention to Jim, who was palming at his crotch and mewling.</p>
<p>He sighed, going to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He then returned, placing it on the feline's flushed forehead. He pulled his hand back but a surprisingly quick hand shot up to catch his wrist, claws digging into his skin.</p>
<p>“Spock...” The voice was wanton, desperate, and Spock felt a bolt of arousal shoot to his loins. He wanted to pull back, but something in those bright blue eyes kept him pinned. He inhaled sharply as Jim shifted his hand, into an inexact ta'al, and pressed it against the vulcan's hand.</p>
<p>“Jim...” He felt his voice shake more than he heard it. “You are not in your right mind.” He finally pulled his hand away, slowly. This earned him a low sharp whine.</p>
<p>Spock thought he had made his point, but he should have known better when it came to Jim. The hybrid sat up and threw his arms around his neck, plush lips meeting his own. He couldn't help the surprised noise that came out of him as the feline flopped back onto the couch, dragging him down with him. He could feel the burning need through his skin, and Spock almost let it melt away his mental defenses. </p>
<p>The door opened, causing the vulcan to regain his senses and pull away, turning to the guest. He pointedly ignored the desperate sounds behind him and the flush of his own cheeks.</p>
<p>The doctor at the door raised a brow. “I could just leave you two to it.” He said teasingly.</p>
<p>“That is not necessary.” He said as he tugged at the bottom of his turtleneck, which felt excessively hot now. McCoy just grinned and moved past him to his new patient. Spock stepped back from them, both to give the brunette space to work and keep out of range of those searching hands. He took the time while McCoy examined Jim to rein in his emotions.</p>
<p>“Well I think he was allergic to something in the drug, causing the fever.” The doctor said and dug through his bag. “I'll give him something to ease that, and a sedative to help him sleep through the other effects.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doctor.” The commander said, hands behind his back as he watched the human pull out a couple of hypos. The panic that set across Jim's face did distress him, but this was best for him. There was the tell tale hiss of the injections and soon the feline was fast asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>“You know, Spock.” The doctor began as he packed away his items. “The drug was a sort of sexual truth serum.” He gave the vulcan a meaningful look. “They won't throw themselves at just anyone. They have to be 'compatible'. Something about hormones from what I read.”</p>
<p>Spock, unsure what to do with this information, chose to instead set his jaw and remain silent. McCoy sighed as he stood, heaving his bag onto his shoulder. The human patted his arm as he passed.</p>
<p>“You should have a talk with him. See you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Spock was then left alone to tuck Jim into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>